An EdgeWright Summer
by XPyromaniacxDestinyX
Summary: A pleasant day spent before Edgeworth's return to Germany spent with Phoenix is the best thing he could ask for. Save for maybe, a later flight... PhoenixXEdgeworth Fluff


As most days start out this day in particular started out just as normal as any other. Glaring sunlight, almost as glaring as the contradiction in the witness's testimony the day previous, shone through the tiniest of cracks in the drapes of Phoenix Wright's room, hitting him directly in the eyes. As it did every morning, and yet he never seemed to remember to fix that problem. Following that, just seconds after he rolled the other way, his alarm clock began screaming in protest to his falling back asleep. He ignored it by expertly burying himself not only under his covers but also beneath his own headboard against the wall, so that his head was cradled on the pillow that had falling between the crack there, and the mattress. Now just add the fact that he had three pillows and two blankets over his head and you have a perfectly soundproof area.

Well, all but perfect save for the small flaw. "NIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCKKKKK!!" An all too familiar voice shouted cheerfully. "Wake uuuuppp!!" And before he knew it the covers had been stripped from his body, not to mention his pillows removed and he was close on his way to being dragged from his bed. Just in time he clasped his hands around the headboard and was saved from being dumped on the floor.

He hated normal mornings.

"Alright already!" He snapped as Maya grinned widely, letting him fall back onto his bed. His red hands released their death grip on the headboard as he glowered at the two girls in the doorway. He shooed them out, closing the door and muttering a threat. This day it happened to be, "I swear, one of these days I'm going to sleep in the nude…."

Maya just giggled while Pearls looked at her quizzically. Phoenix heard her ask, "Mystic Maya, what's noode, mean?"

"Erm, nothing Pearls. Ignore anything Nick says when he's not awake."

Phoenix fell back on his bed, stretching tiredly and feeling rather annoyed at this morning ritual. He wished that one day he would wake up in a comfortable, air mattress, not a ten year old spring mattress that poked holes in his back all night long. Not only that, but that Maya and Pearly would just disappear for just _one_ morning so he could sleep in past eight in the morning. Sure he was a defense attorney, but when he had no reason to wake up early, why should he have to? Besides, yesterday had been another trial, a fairly stressful one in fact, and he had rather looked forward to sleeping in. What a stupid thing to think that he would actually be able to sleep in for once.

Sighing deeply Phoenix searched his closet for some clean, casual, clothes. Luckily he had just done his laundry and so none of his clothes smelled like his closet did; old, damp and musty. And kind of like moldy soap. He grabbed a casual blue dress shirt with short sleeves and buttons. Then he simply searched for a suitable pair of pants, which he found a simple pair of comfortable blue jeans.

Moving on from his clothing he found his hair in even more disarray than it usually was. Still sticky from hair gel the previous day, it had somehow restyled itself into a rather huge almost afro. Pieces of hair stuck out in numerous random places, not to mention fell in his face constantly. He tried calming it a little by running his hands through it but thoroughly gave up when his hair simply wouldn't cooperate and reached for a comb and his hair gel. Like most people assumed his hair gel was really closer to super glue than gel, which was actually a good thing seeing how bad Phoenix's hair looked currently.

Finally after fifteen minutes of excruciatingly combing and gelling, not to mention quite a few tears, Phoenix's hair looked like it normally did. He yawned, walking into the living room, and then stopped mid-yawn as he saw a familiar looking man in his living room. "Ah, good morning, Wright."

"Edgeworth." Phoenix said, removing his hand from over his mouth. He almost didn't recognize him with his pink shirt nearly identical to Phoenix's save for the color, and his khaki's on. Casual, especially so for Edgeworth. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow for Germany, remember?"

"Oh!" Phoenix smacked his forehead, alarming Edgeworth a bit. "Right. I promised to take you to that Café today. I totally forgot with the trial and whatnot."

Edgeworth stood up, smiling lightly. "It's quite all right."

"Um, when did you get here anyway?"

"About the same time as Maya."

Phoenix's face turned red. "Please tell me you didn't enter my room."

Edgeworth's small smile grew just a bit wider as he looked away, slyly. "I don't want to lie, now."

Phoenix sighed. "Maya is _so_ in trouble when I see her again. Let me guess, by the way, she left after I was awake saying that she'd just let us be alone, didn't she?"

Edgeworth looked quizzically at Wright. "Actually, she did say something to that effect."

"I figured as much…" Phoenix muttered, silently cursing that girl. How many times would he have to tell her that nothing was going on between him and Edgeworth before she would finally understand that?

"Something the matter, Wright?"

Phoenix shook his head. "Ah, nothing." He replied, pulling himself back to reality. Currently he needed to find his wallet, which was incidentally buried under a stack of paperwork. ("Oh crap, I need to get this done." He reminded himself.)

All the while Edgeworth stood by the door, quite amused by Phoenix's antics. Things between him and Phoenix had gotten only better now that they both seemed to finally understand what it meant both to be a defense attorney and a prosecutor. In fact, it seemed like this was the way things should have been from the beginning. Edgeworth only became aware that Phoenix had noticed his staring quite a few seconds after Phoenix had began to stare back. He snapped himself from his thoughts and turned pink. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Phoenix shook his head slightly. "Yup." He held up his wallet, which was extremely worn. "Sorry for the, erm, state of my apartment."

"It's fine." Edgeworth said truthfully. He had actually expected it to be much worse, and was a little surprised to see it as clean as it was. "I've seen worse."

As they walked out the door, Phoenix wondered, "I'd hate to see what those places look like."

"Actually, I was referring to your office." Edgeworth teased lightly.

"Hey, that is so not fair. There have to be times your office isn't exactly the neatest either."

"Actually," Edgeworth corrected him, "There aren't."

Phoenix sighed, but he was grinning despite it. It felt nice to be so carefree. Of course Edgeworth was leaving in just a day, but for now he tried to forget that and just focus on the good things: Like their friendship.

It was a short drive to the café, filled with pleasant conversation on things that really didn't even need to be commented on, but it gave them something to talk about, at least. The Café was much more beautiful than Phoenix or Edgeworth even had expected. It was built atop a rather high cliff surrounded by wild roses and other elegant flowers. Below it was the roar of the ocean as the waves hit the rocks. Plus, it was absolutely the perfect day for being outside. A slight breeze blew ocean mist onto the balcony of the café, but it was warm enough that it felt good without being too hot that you would actually sweat by just standing in the sun. Plus, the breeze was warm if not comforting. A few clouds spotted the blue sky but not enough to block out the warm sun.

"It's so perfect." Phoenix said to himself as they walked into the café.

"Mmm." Edgeworth replied, as he was too busy taking in the sights around them to have been listening completely.

Taking their seats they just sat for a while, chatting and enjoying the warm air. Neither spoke of Edgeworth's return to Germany, instead they spoke of less pressing issues such as the price of gas these days and old cases, save for a few. "Oh, guess who I got a call from the other day." Phoenix said.

"Who?"

"Aww, you aren't going to guess."

Edgeworth glared lightly, but enough that Phoenix backed off. "I don't guess, Wright."

"Alright, it was Will Powers! He said that he wants me to come to the live play their doing on the Pink Princess."

"I suppose Maya's going?"

"Of course. But I thought you were a Steel Samurai, fa-" The glare form Edgeworth cut him off mid-sentence. Phoenix grinned wider. "What?"

"I am _not_ a Steel Samurai fan."

"Really? Then why do you have all those figures in your office?"

Edgeworth's face twisted in shock. "How did you-" Then he stopped as Phoenix held back laughter. "Augh!" He had just been bluffing! Why, oh why, did he fall for the oldest trick in the book, ever?!

Phoenix burst out into laughter while Edgeworth pouted. "That is _so_ unfair!"

"Ha, ha! I can't believe it!"

"Oh, shut up, Wright!"

Once Phoenix stopped laughing he had to wipe tears from his eyes. "Hmm, I'm kind of thirsty now. Do you want anything?"

"Actually, I want a parfait. With a cherry." He grinned. "Please?"

"Alright, I'll be right back.

It was only a few minutes before Phoenix returned donning a green glass bottle of tea, and a parfait in a bowl with a cherry just like Edgeworth had asked for. He handed it to Edgeworth and the spoon with it, then sat back down, shoving a pink straw through the bottle. "So, how is it?"

Edgeworth smiled lightly, swallowing his first bite. "Good." He scooped up another bite, and held out the spoon for Phoenix. "Want some?"

"Huh?" he asked, caught off guard. "Oh, sure."

He reached for the spoon but Edgeworth stuck it in his mouth. "Well you can't have any." He teased playfully.

"Hey, that's totally unfair!"

"So was your whole bluff with the Steel Samurai thing."

Phoenix grinned. "I can't say I'm not proud of my work."

Edgeworth sighed. "You blew it. If you'd have apologized I would have given you some."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Darn, guess I'll just have to take some."

Edgeworth scooted the bowl closer to him, but Phoenix was already moving. He reached for it, but only ended up with a handful of air. Edgeworth had grabbed the bowl, moving it to the side. Phoenix, more determined now than before, practically lunged over the table for the bowl. Edgeworth was alarmed but managed to move it out of the way just before Phoenix could grab it. "Dang it!" Phoenix yowled in defeat. "I just wanted a bite!"

"Here." Edgeworth handed him the cherry. "You can have it."

"I thought you wanted the cherry though."

"Nope." Edgeworth replied, irking Phoenix slightly. "I just wanted to see if you'd actually do it."

Phoenix snatched the cherry from the man's hand, placing it in his mouth. Once he had swallowed he said, "Did you knew that being able to tie a knot in a cherry stem is supposedly the sign of a good kisser?"

"Actually, I did." Edgeworth replied, raising an eyebrow. "What about it."

"I can do it."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Prove it."

Phoenix placed the stem in his mouth, working it with his tongue until finally he produced a cherry stem, a perfect knot in it.

Edgeworth was impressed. "You proved one thing, now prove the other."

Phoenix looked at him for a second then, smiled. He leaned in closer to the other man, until he was just centimeters away. Then, with a final burst of adrenaline he pressed his lips against Edgeworth's. At first, neither moved, but slowly Phoenix could feel Edgeworth begin to stir under his lips, moving his own in rhythm with Phoenix's. He worked now to part his lips, wishing only to gain entrance into the other man's mouth. With slight hesitation He parted his lips and immediately felt the warmth of Phoenix's tongue on his. Phoenix intertwined his tongue with Edgeworth's, then almost desperately searched every part of his mouth until at last he had no choice to but to break the kiss for air.

They were both panting slightly; they had both been so involved in the kiss. "You really _are_ a good kisser." Edgeworth said between gasps for breath, almost surprised.

Phoenix just grinned in response.

After that they simply chatted as if nothing had changed, although Edgeworth decided that Phoenix could have some of his parfait after all. And perhaps nothing _had_ changed. Maybe they'd known that it was the way they'd both felt for a long time now. Except this time it was simply happening for real.

They had been so engrossed in conversation that neither Edgeworth nor Phoenix had felt the slight change in the wind or the few sprinkles of water fall from the sky until it had began to pour rain. "Ack!" Phoenix complained as he stood up, just now noticing it was raining.

Edgeworth smiled lightly as he noticed Phoenix hair begin to flatten. "I'm shocked you don't have water resistant hair gel." He commented once they were inside the small café, safe from the rain but nearly soaked.

"If I did, my hair would be like this twenty four/seven." He replied. "I have to water it down to relax it."

Edgeworth ran his fingers through his hair, feeling the sticky gel begin to lose its stick. He gently wiped his hands on his pants. Phoenix snickered, and Edgeworth was about to comment about the pants thing, when Phoenix motioned to Edgeworth's hair. "Yours isn't much better."

And it was true, Edgeworth realized as he looked at his reflection in a window. His hair was plastered to his face, and the normally smooth part of his hair was messed everywhere, basically. "Oh, your right."

Phoenix just grinned wider, messing up Edgeworth's hair now. "There, now were even."

Once the rain stopped it was too wet to sit back out on the chairs, but it was getting late anyway, so the couple decided to head back into town.

It was another pleasant drive home, but this time Phoenix had his fingers intertwined with Edgeworth's the whole time. He was almost disappointed when were at his apartment. "That… was probably the most fun I've ever had." Edgeworth admitted, standing in Phoenix's doorway.

Phoenix just grinned. "Me, too."

And then he leaned in, pressing his lips against Edgeworth's for the second time that day. This time, he tasted exactly like Edgeworth, not a parfait, not like the rain, just Edgeworth. When he finally let him go, he wished he never had to let go. "So, I guess it'll be a while before I see you again, huh?"

Edgeworth smiled, ever so lightly again, just like before he had somehow tricked Phoenix into kissing him. "Well, there _is_ still a whole night before I have to leave, you know."

Phoenix's eyes twinkled as he smiled at Edgeworth and grabbed his hand, dragging him (or at least Edgeworth let him think that) into his apartment.

* * *

"Phoenix, I'm going to miss my flight!" Edgeworth hissed at the other man, who was pleasantly sleeping in the bed. One eye opened and before Edgeworth could protest his hand grabbed him, dragging him back into the bed.

"What do you think about taking a later flight?"

Edgeworth sighed, but he was smiling as he said. "I guess that works…"


End file.
